Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a host device, a computing system including the host device and a plurality of devices, and an interface link layer configuration method of the host device.
Description of Related Art
Various types of electronic devices are used today that solely performs its own unique functions. Furthermore, an electronic device may perform its own unique function while exchanging data with an another electronic device. An interface technology is used to exchange data between two electronic devices. As various types of electronic devices have emerged, the types of interface protocols have been diversified.
In recent years, Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance has proposed an interface protocol using “UniPro” as a link layer to unify the interfacing procedure of a mobile device. The “UniPro” supports a physical layer, so-called “PHY”. An electronic device performing interfacing using UniPro and PHY includes a transmitter and a receiver to exchange data with another electronic device. A transmitter included in one electronic device, and a receiver included in another electronic device connected to the transmitter constitutes a single lane.